callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty 2014
Read the damn source Am I the only person who actually read the source? "The publisher also confirmed it will release another Call of Duty title in 2011, but it's unclear as of now if this is the same title Sledgehammer is currently developing. This leaves the door open for another studio, possibly Infinity Ward, to develop the 2011 title. We've asked Activision for clarification." The only thing confirmed here is that Sledgehammer is working on a CoD title and that a CoD is being released in 2011. It says NOTHING about Sledgehammer being the one working on the 2011 release and NOTHING about IW not working on the 2011 release. So, in other words, we only know that a 2011 release is being worked, but by whom is currently unknown. Please edit the article to reflect this. 02:34, March 30, 2010 (UTC) What do you all think about this? I thought IW was going to do 8... LITE992 01:36, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I was hoping that IW would do CoD8 and it would be MW3. [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Lt.']] [[User_talk:Cpl._Dunn|'Dunn']] 01:39, March 4, 2010 (UTC) They will probably most likely do MW3. Slowrider7 01:45, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Hopefully. [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Lt.']] [[User_talk:Cpl._Dunn|'Dunn']] 01:46, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I think this CoD is a spin-off title or something off the main series. Munchable Nine-Zero-One 01:47, March 4, 2010 (UTC) No, I think IW is done with the Call of Duty series, though actually SH is a brach from IW. I think the game will be great, but for now I'm not worrying to much of it, still got CoD7 to worry about first. SkullRod 02:27, March 4, 2010 (UTC) http://modernwarfare247.com/news/studio-heads-leave-infinity-ward. 02:54, March 4, 2010 (UTC) With how successful mw2 was, i would say that there is a near zero percent chance that anyone other than IW will do MW3. from a capitolistic stand point, (which I can assure you that anyone involved with this series is as capitolistic as they come) that it would be a non issue that they will get IW to finish the MW series. MW2 was the highest earning game in game history and had its own red carpet. there is literally no way they would be unable to convince IW to do it. obviously these two new games are just to tide the market over. I would think that they would take extra time with MW3 to make it the best, and ensure that the series went out with the biggest earning bang ev 22:04, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I have no idea why IW wouldn't make CoD8. This is so confusing. This is weird. Why wouldn't IW make CoD8. Roachrunner2010 22:42, March 7, 2010 (UTC) roachrunner2010 Why is this happening?!!??!?!??!?!?Living pruef 03:31, March 8, 2010 (UTC) wats new with this one IW are done but I think they'll sit back and watch their sucsess flow. But they will come back and develop some COD titles soon. DevilWarrior112 19:00, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I Dont Think That They Will Make COD 8 good, I think Treyarch and IW should do it, User:Squelliot Hasn't it been clarified that [http://www.computerandvideogames.com/article.php?id=237449 Call of Duty 8 will not be made by Sledgehammer?]Mikhail976 01:22, April 10, 2010 (UTC) It's obvious This new Call of Duty 8 is obviously a game for Ghost considering it's supposed to be action and adventure. :VERY unlikely. Ghost is part of modern warfare 2, witch is owned by infinity ward.--LOLKING 01:17, March 25, 2010 (UTC) CoD - only FPS. No action/adventure-- 18:02, March 27, 2010 (UTC) @77.254.122.13: No, this game is most likely going to be an Action Adventure game. It's very, very unlikely that the game will be about Ghost. 22:26, April 25, 2010 (UTC) NO! NO! Infinity Ward DOES NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO MW. Activision does, seeing as activision OWNS Infinity ward. Still, IW would have done a awesome jobe with MW3 and i have never heard of "SledgeHammer Games" :Not necessarily. SledgeHammer Games have made several other games before - if they weren't of a high standard, Activision would not have contracted them. Still, I think they would have been better off allowing Treyarch to develop 2 games in a row... but that's probably technically impossible due to the amount of work. 09:36, April 9, 2010 (UTC) You should rename the page to "Call of Duty (Sledgehammer Games)" because it is unclear if Call of Duty 8 will be Modern Warfare 3 or Call of Duty (Sledgehammer Games). Modern Warfare 3 has its own page as Modern Warfare 3, while Call of Duty (Sledgehammer Games) has its page under Call of Duty 8 which is just a speculation, not a fact. Renaming the page You should rename the page to "Call of Duty (Sledgehammer Games)" because it is unclear if Call of Duty 8 will be Modern Warfare 3 or Call of Duty (Sledgehammer Games). Modern Warfare 3 has its own page as Modern Warfare 3, while Call of Duty (Sledgehammer Games) has its page under Call of Duty 8 which is just a speculation, not a fact. FIKUS96 17:57, April 11, 2010 (UTC) MW3 - Call of Duty (SledgeHammer Games) debate The next MW is going be done by IW and its going to be released in 2011 before this game will be released and its already been confirmed by IW that its a working title and THEY WILL be working on it. SledgeHammer Games is pribably adding another instalment in the series and its says on here the articles are Call of Duty (Sledgehammer Games) and Modern Warfare 3 so its obviously clear that they are competly different games. Prototype213 16:44, May 23, 2010 (UTC) 16:47, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Nazi Zombies Maybe it's gonna be about Zombies?? --Mabiniss2 06:21, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Simon(Ghost)Riley about its dead: he was not shot in the head if u looked rigth you can also see it when he and Roach are trown into a ditch he got shot in his chest (around its heart).